Rendezvous
by Path Walker
Summary: A quick fluff about my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh pairing.


A/N: Ok. This is one quick fluff about my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh pairing.

Rendezvous By Path Walker

It was cloudy, the grey skies threatening rain. Isis waited alone in the train station, her features hidden in civilian clothing. This mission had to be done alone.

A train whistle announced the latest arrival. Her heart leaped into her throat, as high school students rode the escalators to the main floor, loitering in the station. Teenage girls, giggling over the latest in fashion and personal drama, and drooling boys following them. From her perch they all seemed to weld together, their uniforms, their actions… It was a sea of loud, obnoxious, gray personalities.

Other than the subway landing, the train station had two levels. The first level had a large bus stop on a busy street. The second was a long stairwell, its landing leading to a park outside. Virtually no one used the stairs, and that's where Isis waited.

She smiled as she saw her reason walked up the long stairwell.

Seto Kaiba.

His head hung in deep thought; he climbed the stairs to the small landing… And jumped when he saw her. Isis smiled. She loved to scare him.

 "You're not supposed to be here," He said, recovering. He looked at her jeans and black shirt, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her face covered with a black baseball cap. He thought she looked sexy leaning against the wall like that. 

"I know, but I wanted to see you one last time."

The Egyptian exhibit at the Domino Museum was over, and with Marik back to normal; she no choice but to return to Egypt. There was no telling when, or if she would be back.

All the same, he let his cold persona melt away in her presence and smiled. Their hearts lightened, they walked out into the park together.

"I thought you had to pack today," Seto said.

"I ditched."

"Had I known, I would have left school early."

This was the only safe place for them, for no one knew of their relationship, not even Mokuba or Yami, who was the most observant of them all. Both were very private, and didn't care to share their bond with the rest of the world. The CEO of Kaiba Corp. and the famous Ishizu Ishtar, director of the Ancient Egyptian exhibit in Domino would be a juicy pair for media muckrakers. They did not want to be seen together and start a scandal.

They walked through the park as slowly as possible, talking about anything that came to mind until they were nearing the edge of the park; this was as far as it was safe to walk together.

 Seto stopped suddenly and turned to her. She knew what he wanted, and smiled before he leaned in for a kiss. They had shared each other's first kiss, and she reveled in each repeat of that moment. She gripped him tighter as his skilled tongue worked against hers. He was aggressive in everything, this was no different. He pulled away and the kiss ended just as quickly as it began.

"I have to go," He said. It was nearing four o'clock, Mokuba would be home soon, and he was always there to greet him. He had been cutting it close lately, his breathless 'hello' earning him a suspicious glance. If he wasn't there today, Mokuba would ask questions. He began to leave. 

"No." Taken by a moment of sadness and desperation, Isis seized his neck, savoring the taste of him one last time. She could feel him shiver in her arms, the sensation of her tongue against his neck stealing his objections and leaving only haggard breathing.

_Oh God…_ Seto's eyes closed, his mind wrestling between his good sense and his desire to respond to her attentions. Torn between the two, he could do nothing but endure Isis' torture. She attacked his ear next, causing the slightest sound to escape him. He shuddered, but pulled her away before he lost himself completely.

For a second he saw scared, desperate eyes, begging him to stay. She was the only woman he had ever came to love. Yes, he had to admit it. In this moment, as he looked into those blue pools of intensity and emotion, that he loved the tomb guardian Isis. She was the only one who understood him. Not even Mokuba could understand the horror of being pushed into an adult life, losing any chance at a true childhood. Not even Mokuba could understand the confusion of memories and skills from a life long past. He knew that she had given him passage to the most sacred and private vicinities of her heart. That he had thawed her heart, and she had done the same. 

But the moment passed, and once again Isis was in control of herself.   

"Goodbye Seto."

She was the only one that called him by his first name. He would miss that.

"Goodbye Isis."

She stayed until he was disappeared around a corner, then headed back towards the museum.

End

A/N: Sorry, its so short and basic, but I'm writing this at work. Isis (Ishizu) is the only character in the entire series that calls Seto by his first name. They are both kinda dark and shelter their emotions, so I think they would make excellent couple (well, besides Yami and Seto, but that's a whole 'nother story).

Review everyboby!


End file.
